This specification relates to speech recognition and speech understanding systems.
Speech recognition and speech processing systems are prevalent in many consumer electronic devices. Many of these electronic devices now utilize speech command processing techniques to converts speech to text, and to optionally invoke and perform particular operations. For example, a user device, such as a smart phone, can process speech commands to perform specified operations that include searching the web, setting an alarm, calling a particular person, and so on. Alternatively, the user device can convert speech to text and provide the text to a service external to the user device. The service then processes the text and performs specified operations.
One way of processing command inputs in the form of text is parsing. Systems utilize parsing rules developed for various commands a user will speak. Upon a successful parse of a command input by a rule, an action associated with the rule is performed (or may be performed subject to user confirmation).